May's Gotta Go Her Own Way
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: May gets a letter from Drew after a loss by Harley that says she was never his friend and should give up contests. Is this really be from Drew? Songfic Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2 Contestshipping - DAML - CS Constructive Critism Wante


Eh, thought I'd try my hand at a songfic. So, here's a (probably sucky) try at this.

I do not own I Gotta Go My Own Way, from HSM2 or Pokemon.

* * *

May ran away, far away from the contest hall. Tears that earlier threatened to escape her eyes already flowed as she went on. How could she have made such a stupid mistake?

…because she was her klutzy self?

Because she once again didn't think things through?

Or was it just her heart overpowering her mind?

The coordinator stopped at the edge of the forest that outlined the town. Sitting down in a hollow tree, she cried the rest of her tears as she recalled the earlier moment.

"_Go, use Bite!"_

_May's Espeon charged at the large spider Pokemon in front of it. The opponent, a green-clad coordinator called out._

"_Use String Shot, Ariados!" Harley called, pointing to Espeon._

_The bog Pokemon replied, shooting strands of silk thread from its spinners and entrapping Espeon in a cocoon. _

"_Espeon!" May cried, trying to think of a way out. _

_Harley beat her to it, "Night Shade, Ariados!"_

_A shadowy glow surrounded Espeon as it cried out, feeling the shadowy attack take its toll. It struggled to get up, but fell in the end._

"_And Harley is the winner!"_

_May took out her pokeball, returning Espeon. "You did great, thanks for your hard work, Espeon." She gave a sad smile to the ball and put it back in her pouch. Looking around, she noticed Drew wasn't where he usually is, bringing her a rose and cheering her up. Lately, Drew has been a lot kinder and friendlier to her; May even believed they were overcoming the rivalry of coordinating. She got up and walked off the stage to the break room where other coordinators waited for their turn. Harley watched her with a wide smirk._

"_May!"_

_Looking up, May saw a girl walking towards her with a letter. Handing her the letter, she said, "Drew told me to give you this."_

_May walked to an empty hallway as she opened the envelope. Inside was a single page:_

_May-_

_I've had it with your stupid and idiotic ways. I know you like me, but the feeling isn't mutual, believe me. The roses were never meant for you, merely the thorns that came with them. You think you really have a chance at this thing; coordinating? You don't. Just give up while you can. See you around if you can't get this through your dense head._

_-Drew_

_Tears filled her eyes as May ran off, crumpling the letter in her hands as they formed fists._

Wiping her eyes, the brown haired coordinator looked at the painful letter again. She was sure it was his handwriting.

"Is this how he really feels…?" May sighed. She soon began to say what was troubling her:

"**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us doesn't seem right these days.**

**Life keeps getting in the way-**

**Whenever we try so hard, the plan,**

**Is always rearranged,**

**It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me,**

**You'll be okay,"**

Hearing some rustling in the plants nearby her, May stopped singing – only noticing she was when she stopped. Shakily, she stood up.

"W-who's there?"

Out of breath, looking a bit torn up, and panting, who else but the emerald-eyed coordinator came out and saw May in this position.

"May,-" He panted, still gasping for breath as if he ran a marathon.

She didn't give him the chance to talk, "Drew, forget it. I'm not stupid enough to not understand that letter." She couldn't look at him in the eye.

"**I've got to move on and be who I am,**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,**

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now -**

**I gotta go my own way."**

Staring only at the ground, May tried to hold herself together. She loved Drew, but if he really saw her this way, why should she hold onto this hopeless dream any longer? It seemed to happen any time with fan girls or anyone else; she would feel the boiling feeling of jealousy and possession, as she would see a girl talk to or even dare to make a move onto Drew. Every time she saw any positive reaction to that from him, she would fall apart a little inside. Eventually, May would be back to normal, but there was that one occasion that she'd just watch her hopes fall, even only a little,

"**Don't want to leave it all behind,**

**But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall, every time.**

**Another color turns to grey,**

**And it's just too hard to watch it all,**

**Slowly fade away."**

May couldn't keep up with this. She ran off again, farther into the forest. Drew ignored his fatigue and followed at a fast pace. May continued:

"**I've got to move on and be who I am,**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,**

**We might find a place in this world someday,**

**But at least for now -**

**I gotta go my own way."**

Drew finally caught up to her as she started to stumble. Grasping her by the wrist, he pulled her to a stop. Forcing her to turn and look him in the eyes, he finally spoke.

"May, what are you doing? Leaving this all behind?

**What about us; **

**What about everything we've been through?"**

May still wouldn't look at him.

"Drew!

**What about trust?**

I thought you were my friend!"

He was confused.

"What, anything I said before?

**You know I never wanted to hurt you!"**

"**What about me?"**

May finally looked at him, hurt obviously in her eyes.

"Drew, you hurt me more than possibly imaginable, and yet you act like I can forgive you for that?"

"**What am I supposed to do,** May?"

Drew seemed desperate on finding out what she was talking about.

"**I gotta leave, but I'll miss you,** Drew."

May said, finding a way out of his grasp.

"May!"

Without warning, May found herself against Drew with his lips on hers. He broke the kiss a moment later. May could only look at him, confused.

"May, I've been trying to tell you. Harley set this whole thing up. He had someone attack me and lock me up somewhere in the contest hall right when I was going to go see you. That explains why I look so bad here." He gestured to his self; where May now took in some scorch marks and his tired face.

"I was able to get out and find Harley to tell me what he was planning and I found out you ran off, so I came all this way. I never said anything that anyone would have probably told you."

May only hugged him, relieved that the letter was not true. Drew wrapped his arms around her back, putting his chin on top of her head. Staying like that for a few moments, May sighed.

"Drew? You love me, right?"

He smirked.

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

She hit his arm pretty hard, but he stayed quiet.

"Of course, May. No need to leave when I'm here with you."

* * *

Augh, I don't know why I couldn't write that last part. XP I am not good at writing fluff, forgive me. Well, there goes my first chance at a songfic, please forgive me for the horribleness! They seemed so out of character. o.e Well, please review so I can improve this and to know there are more people still reading my work.


End file.
